This invention relates to escape chutes and, more specifically, to a parachute device inflated and confined within a tube.
Heretofore, parachute devices have been proposed for the descent of persons from high rise buildings during a fire or other emergencies. These parachutes suffer from the disadvantage of being very large in order to provide for a low descent velocity, may result in the person landing upon power or telephone lines, or if landing upon concrete or asphalt, a person is likely to be injured. Accordingly, the primary object of the instant invention is to provide for a safe and controlled descent of a person egressing from a building during an emergency.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description thereof.